


Inadequate

by Xulfers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xulfers/pseuds/Xulfers
Summary: A weak moment. Everyone has them. Seto Kaiba, however, couldn’t afford to have them. He was the head of a corporation, he was a big brother. He had too much depending on him to give in to emotion.





	Inadequate

A weak moment. Everyone has them. Seto Kaiba, however, couldn’t afford to have them. He was the head of a corporation, he was a big brother. He had too much depending on him to give in to emotion.

Why was he crying now? It was another late night and he spent it in his office. He started off staring at his blue eyes, and then his hands, and then behind tears. His mind wandered to his parents and to the orphanage. Why did his parents drop him off there? Wasn’t he and Mokuba good enough? Was he at fault?

In the end, he knew he and everyone else were alone in this world. He even told this to Yugi after their duel in the Battle City Tournament. His own tournament that he lost. He had no one to depend on but himself. He had to be the strong one. Even so, he felt like he was the weakest of them all.

He couldn’t get help. He had no friends to even ask for it from. There was Yugi, Joey, and the rest of the gang but would they even want to call him a friend? A part of his mind said of course, they’re dorks that would call a rock a friend. Another part of his mind said no, he wasn’t nice enough to have them as friends.

Kindness. He could only be kind to his little brother. If he was nice to people it would lead to them seeing him as weak. He would be hurt again. When he relied on his parents and let love into his heart he was repaid by abandonment. His reward was adoption papers signed by his stepfather. Not even Gozaburo wanted him. If he didn’t beat him at that chess battle would him and his brother have ever been adopted?

After his stepfather was out of the picture, it was back to only him and his brother. He would do anything for Mokuba. It showed during Pegasus’ tournament where he was willing to even risk his own life if it meant saving his little brother. Seto knew that Yugi would never have the nerve to continue his attack with the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

That battle absolutely crushed him. He had to see his precious blue eyes destroyed from the inside out due to Yugi. The Blue Eyes White Dragon cards always meant so much to him. When Mokuba drew that card for him when he was kid and exhausted from his stepfather's training, it deeply touched him. He vowed to one day own a blue eyes and now he had three.

If he had any friends it were his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. They were always there for him. Strong, Powerful, Invincible. They were cards fit for someone that was always on top.

What bothered Seto the most is that he was alone. All he had was his blue eyes and his brother. Was he selfish for wanting more? He wanted someone he could show weakness to. Someone that he could love, and in return love him back. A mother. A father. Anyone.


End file.
